


Beastpunks

by Mikkymoo



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkymoo/pseuds/Mikkymoo





	Beastpunks

The room was silent, save for four people, at least one frantically sewing up a small doll. "Almost... almost got this one done." They grinned, pushing their hair out of their face. "Almost done... how many are we doing of these?"  
A man laughed, holding up a half-completed doll. "Why, certainly more than one, mon cher!" He grinned. "After all, our souls are going into these things, gotta bulk up the herd!"  
"Wait... I thought you said we would only have to make a few?" A woman asked. "We, we only have to make a few-"  
"Six each would be enough don't you think? Oh, perfect idea Lydia, we could use that greek alphabet! Great!" He laughed.  
"Luther... Luther you're scaring me..." Lydia said. "Andy, Marlene, you all-"  
"Why of course. They all believe me, you all believe me!" Luther cackled, grabbing some nearby fabric. "You know what would be better? Lets make these creations... more interesting!"  
Marlene paced over to him, grabbing the doll out of his hand. "What in GODS NAME are you THINKING?! We need to SURVIVE this, not, not scurry around in it with spikes coming out of our backs like some deranged machine!" Luther continued to grin. "My dear Marlene, you don't get this!"  
Andy sighed, holding the almost-finished doll. "Marlene... he's the tech expert, the alchemist, the, the whatever the hell, we need him. Just let him do what he wants." Marlene huffed, though she handed Luther back the doll.   
"Ah yes, thank you. As I was saying, we all WANT to be remembered, correct?" He took out a paper, displaying a blueprint for a strangely wolflike doll. "And THIS. THIS is how we're remembered. Not bland and boring, creative! Inventive!"  
"Deranged." Lydia spoke up. "Your ramblings, they're the works of a madman, we'll only be seen as cruel if we do this!!" Luther laughed. "My sweet girl... we don't need you, you know." He walked towards her, pushing the other two aside, a bit difficult in the rather small space. "We only require one soul, this is just... a bonus for you. Either this, or outside. I don't believe the machines are as forgiving as I am here."  
Lydia's face paled. "You... you wouldn't... fine. I'll, I'll do this. But it's a bad plan."  
Luther grinned. "All in a days work..."


End file.
